Quick
by AuroraSinclair
Summary: Ariaden wakes up on her last day from of laying low when a dream comes true
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inception in anyway

* * *

Ariadne opened her eyes and looked around her, for a brief moment she had forgotten where she was and how she ended up there. She sat up and looked around and everything came back to her Cobb, Mal, going into limbo, the Fisher job, the kicks, and Arthur. The smile that came to her lips as she thought about Arthur wasn't something her normal smile. But then she remembered that she hadn't seen any of them since immigration. She hoped that everything had worked out for everyone. She was sure it had and that Cobb was with his children. That was after all the reason why he had even had done the fisher job.

Arthur had told her before they got onto the plain that she had to lay low for a few weeks and that he would find her to look in on her. It had been three weeks, three weeks of this hotel room and no word from him. She wasn't sure how much longer she could do that, she wanted to get back to Paris, to her life, and back to school. And because of this desire to return home she knows that the job had not destroyed her love for building if anything she wanted to get back to building.

She sighed and got out of the big bed and walked into the bathroom she was going to book her flight home today and head back as soon as she could. Arthur had his chance to find her she was done waiting to be looked in on. As she brushed her teeth she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded her head. It was time to get back to life and forget the dreams she had no control over. She turned on the shower and walked back into the room to get cloths when she was looking at the back of a man in dark three piece suit.

"I don't know who tough you to lay low but they did a very good job" The man in the suit said to her as a way of greeting but he kept his back of her as he talked "I had one hell of a time finding you"

Arthur, he was here and he had found her finally. He turned around to look at her with a relived look on his face. She didn't know what to make of all this it was like she was standing in the middle of a good dream. When that thought entered her mind, she walked over to the bed side table and opened up the draw and pulled out her totem. She didn't care what Arthur thought about this she just wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream. She walked into the bathroom put her bishop in the counter and gave it a genital tap to make it work. She gave a sigh of relief when it fell over with a smile she turned off the shower and walked back into the room.

"You look tired" he said as she stopped a few inches from him wanting to touch him "Are you having problems sleeping?"

"Not anymore I did at first but I'm ok now" She said as she looked at him "how did you get into my room?"

She felt stupid for asking Arthur that. After all he was the point man and she was conversed that he could do anything if he really wanted to.

"Oh I just told the front desk that I was your husband, I left my key in the room and I needed to get in to get some things for a meeting that I was running late for." She shook her head at him could it really be that easy for anyone to get into a hotel room "The 100 dollar bill I offered a long with ID didn't hurt either."

"Oh" she said thinking back to the fisher job "Eames"

Cobb had Eames make fake Ids for everyone for after the job. Eames had made her a Virginia State Drivers license under the name of Ellen Knight. When she asked him why Virginia all he said was 'why not darling'. Cobb made it clear that once you where through immigration that you where to use the fake ids and lay low under that name and gave everyone cash to pay for the room.

"Eames" Arthur said with a smile "So I found him, that wasn't hard he is always the easy one to find. I then asked him make me an id to match because no one know where to find you. After that it was only a matter of time tracking you down and here I am?"

"Here you are" she replied with a smile as I looked at my feet feeling out of place "Glad you found me I was planning to go back home in a few day"

He nodded his head and walked over to the chair he undid the button on his suit jacket and sat down.

"Go and take the shower I interrupted" He said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and finding a new channel "I'll be here when you get out"

I blinked and felt my face grow red she wasn't sure why she was so shy around him but she was. She went to her bag and pulled out clothing to where. She was going to look real plain next to Arthur in his tie and suit. She sighed walked back into the bathroom cloths in hand and turned on the shower. As she washed her hair she thought about the fist and only time that they had kissed.

_The fisher job wasn't going as planed but she felt safe at the moment as she sat next to Arthur in suits. She had asked a few questions about the Charles gambit that they were running with at the moment._

"_There goes Mr. Charles" Arthur said to me her_

"_Who or what is Mr. Charles" she asked him as she shifted her weight to look around the room a little._

_Arthur played with his fingers a bit but never looked at her as he explained to her what was going on._

"_It's a gambit designed to turn Fischer against his own subconscious" he said as they watched a blond in a black dress walk by_

"_Why don't you approve?" she asked him wanting more insight into what was going on_

"_Because it involves telling the mark that he's dreaming" He explained "which involves attracting a lot of attention to us."_

_He put his hands back in his lap and looked at her out of the corner of his eye._

"_Didn't Cobb say never to do that?" She asked still not looking at him just in the direction that Cobb had walked._

"_Hmm" he said with a small smirk and now looking at her "So now you've noticed how much time Cobb spends doing things he says never to do"_

_They both laughed a little at what was going on but then the room started to move a little and she jumped a bit._

"_What's happening?" she asked him looking around and going a bit pail_

"_Cobb's drawing Fischer's attention to the strangeness of the dream" he explained to her looking a bit odd even for him "which is making his subconscious look for the dreamer."_

_Sure enough as he explained this to her Fischer's subconscious was looking at them._

"_For me" He said "Quick, give me a kiss"_

_She turned to face him and he leaned in for a soft quick kiss. As he pulled away she went back to looking around the room._

"_They're still looking at us" she said a little surprised that it didn't seem to work._

"_Yeah" he said not looking at her "it was worth a shot"_

_She couldn't help the slight shock that rolled through her. She still hadn't looked at him but she could feel his eyes on her._

"_We should probably get out of here" he said as he got to his feet and she turned to look at him_

She didn't know why this memory always seemed to play out in her mind whenever she thought about Arthur. It wasn't even that good of a kiss really, after all it was just quick and to the point it seemed very Arthur. The first time that she thought about it she was sure he had kissed her was for no other reason than he just wanted to kiss her. She washed the shampoo from her hair when it hit her when the door the bathroom opened and Arthur walked in looking like there was something wrong.

"What the" she asked as he closed the door and locked it "I'm kind of naked here"

She looked at him about ready to yell at him when through open the shower door and turned off the water and pulled her out of the shower.

"Arthur!" she demanded "Have you lost your god damned mind?"

"Quite" he snapped at me as he pulled me closer to his body and then shoved himself between her and the door "someone is trying to break into the room"

Ariadne felt like a fool standing there in the bathroom dripping went with a bit of shampoo still in her hair. She reached for a towel so that she could cover up as Arthur pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"Sure it's not housekeeping?" She asked him as she put a hand on his arm "don't you think that you're over reacting a little bit?"

"Mr. Knight?" A voice said into the room it was the young man that had helped Arthur get into the room "I'm sorry to intrude but I wanted to make sure that everything was alright. I didn't see you leave to go to your meeting."

Arthur sighed and gave a little laugh. He looked at Ariadne in just the towel and he winked at her. He quickly took off his jacket, the dark blue tie, and shirt. He placed his gun in his in the small of his back between his pence and his back. He pulled Ariadne into his arms and kissed her for real this time as he opened the door.

"Do you mind" Arthur said to the young man

The young man looked at Arthur and Ariadne in there state of undress and looked down at his feet as fast as he could.

"I am so sorry Mr. Knight" the young man said as he back out of the room "enjoy the rest of your stay"

Ariadne put her face onto Arthur's shoulder wanting to die this had to be the worst thing to have happened to her. Granted the young man didn't really walk in on them not really. There was a small part of her that couldn't help but wish that he had. Arthur still had a hold of her when the door closed. They didn't move they just stood there Ariadne's face in his shoulder and Arthur place leaned his face on her head as he closed his eyes enjoying just her being close to him. He felt her shiver to the door being open and the cooler air hitting her damp towel and body. So he pushed the door closed with his foot still keeping her close to him.

"I should let you finish washing your hair" he said as he let her go "I didn't know what was going on and this seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You seem to do that a lot" She said missing the warmth of his shoulder on her face "thanks for protecting me even if I didn't really need it."

Arthur collected his clothing and walked out of the bathroom giving the state of his shirt and suit jacket with a slight sad look. She followed him out the room a little and watched as he pulled out of his pocket a small red die that she know to be his totem. She had never seen him use it and she didn't really want to know what it did. But when she heard him give a sad sigh she wondered what the hell.

"Arthur" she asked poking her head out the bathroom

"Yeah" He asked

He didn't look up from his totem as she looked at his back. But she lost her nerve and sighed herself.

"There's an iron in the closet" she said feeling like a stupid child as the words came out of her mouth "I'm sorry if all this messed up you suit"

She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. She kept her hand on the door just thinking about his body.

"Keep the door unlocked" Arthur told her through the door

She shook her head at the door and walked back over to her totem and pushed it back over again just to double check.

"Alright" she said to Arthur as much as to herself as she turned the water back on wanting nothing more than to go in and have a good cry "It's real"

Once she was clean dry and dressed she walked into the bed room. Arthur had put his shirt back on when they looked at each other. He gave her a small smile as he turned to look at her. He was in the process of buttoning up his shirt.

"Why are you here Arthur?" she asked him

His hands dropped from the button and he looked up at her.

"I phone call would have worked just fine" she said with an edge in her voice "I mean how hard would it have been to ask Cobb, Eames, or Sato for my phone number. But no instead you show up at my room and start kissing me like it's nothing."

"For someone who's so smart and talented" he said looking at her "you really aren't that bright. I have your phone number and your address hell I know your blood type. That is all part of what I do. You are right I could have done this over the phone but then I wouldn't have be able to see you"

Ariadne raised an eye brow at Arthur at the blood type comment. That really was an odd thing for him to say he knows. She wanted to ask a smart ass question life if he know that she was also allergic to mushrooms too. She didn't because her mind had gone blank because she was so mad at that moment. But she didn't really know why, it was his job to know these things wasn't it. But as she looked at his face she realized she was mad because of all the frustrations from the past events come through.

She had wanted to kiss him again before they split up to lay low. Then he shows up in her hotel room and acts like nothing ever happened. She normally would have written off their first kiss to the stress of the job. She would have been happy with that sooner or later but there was always something in the way that he had looked at her that always made hope for more.

But when he showed up and pulled her out of the shower and took his clothing off well she didn't know what to think. But the second that his lips meet hers she was putty in his very strong hands. She wanted answers and she wanted them now so she marched right up to him so that they where a mere inches apart.

"I don't understand you" She said to him

"Trust me" He said as he looked at her "Neither do I"

She started to reach out to touch him but she stopped. She was so unsure when it came to Arthur and this wasn't making things any easier for her.

"If it's not to look in on me" she asked him as she put one of her hands on his shirt "I really don't think that it's because you wanted to iron your shirt"

"I wanted to see you that you where alright for myself" He said as he look her hand in his "that you where coping with being back in the real world for myself. I don't know but I just wanted to see for myself, not get it second hand from Cobb."

Arthur looked down at their hands and pulled her closer to his body and all she could do was let him. She took a deep breath and as she turned her eyes up to look into his and felt her face blush as they stood there.

"Quick" he said to her with a shy smile "Give me a kiss"

* * *

Thanks for reading...FYI if you don't like it don't tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inception in anyway...I was asked to keep writing so I did. I'm not sure it's as good as the first part but it was nice to keeping going

* * *

Arthur held her tightly to him as he kissed her. He held her like she was the most important thing he had ever held. The way he looked at her made her melt and only wanted him to look at her more and the way that he kissed her it was like he never wanted to stop. It was like she was given every girls dream come true a night with the man of her dreams. God help her she never wanted any of it to stop.

Ariadne opened her eyes as she woke up from one of the best dreams that she had ever had. And that included all the sheared dreams that she had. She heaved small sigh and smiled a big goofy smile thinking about the dream and the main part of her dream Arthur. She liked dreaming about and not just because he was well dressed and sexy but he just had this confidence when he did anything that just drew her to him. Then there was the fact that he had been part teacher and part protector to her for the world of shared dreams. From the moment that she had started to learn with him she was attracted to him. Maybe it was the way that he carried himself or the way that he looked out for everyone but he was just…she didn't have words for it.

Even in her dreams Arthur was well Arthur. He was dressed like he was going to or coming from a meeting of some kind. In the real world he was always so well dressed and he always looked amazing. She always loved to see him in the suits; most of all the ones that he looked best in looked like they cost more money they a car. Hell even when he was dressed down he still looked over dressed but still always amazing. But that was one of the things that was just so Arthur.

It was all so funny how when she was ready to go back to her old life and Arthur just showed in her room yesterday. He told her it was just to to look in on her but things took an odd turn when he yanked her out of the shower and started going all body guard on her. Turned out that it was just an over helpful front desk employee wanting to make sure everything was alright and she ended up in Arthur's arms as he kissed her like he meant it. Not to mention that he was shirtless and that was a very nice sight to see. all and all it was the start to a great day.

_Arthur took her to lunch and made sure that she ate. As they sat at lunch he told her about his first job and how he didn't eat for three days after it for some reason. He didn't get far into it and she really wasn't sure that she really wanted to know, not yet anyway. __She could understand how sheared dreams can really mess with someone. After all she had seen firsthand with Cobb and that just seemed to stick with her._

_Arthur then insisted that they go shopping. It was an odd sight to see him walking around women's fashion looking at a few things and holding them up to her. __She turned around at one point to see Arthur holding up a sweater up to her back with a smile on his face. _Although she didn't want to buy anything Arthur made her try on _and there was a lot of things_, she lost count of the things he handed her to try on. _She kind of felt like a nerdy Barbie doll __and Arthur was playing dress up _with everything he was handing her from whole outfits in various colors, to various tops in different cuts and shapes, and bottoms once again in various cuts and marital. She didn't want to tell Arthur because as the day went on the things he handed to her seemed to be increasing in cost and when she fall in love with this little black dress that seemed to be made for her. 

_But when she came out acting like it was ok Arthur just laughed at her and shows her shoes and bags that seemed to match. She had no idea why he was doing this until he told her he had plans for them for dinner. Walking into the restaurant that night was the only time, other than being in a dream with him that she didn't feel underdressed. For once in the real world she felt like she looked like she belonged next to him. _

_Dinner turned out to be at an amazing restaurant__that the cheapest thing on the menu was 75.00 dollars. She tried very hard not to show how shocked she was by the prices after all 75.00 would keep her feed for a week back home at school. Even though they had reservations they still had to wait and they sat at the bar having a few drinks. About a half an hour passed and she went to the bathroom it wasn't that she really needed to go she just wanted to get up and walk around. She wasn't gone long at all but when she got back to Arthur was thanking to in her mind a much better looking girl. She looked like she was more suited for his world then Ariadne was. He thanked her for the drink as she handed him her card with a hopeful smiled. Ariadne wanted to turn around and walked away and forgets what she just saw when Arthur started talking._

_"Thank you" Arthur said to the woman "But I'm having dinner with my girl"_

_Ariadne couldn't help but smiled he just called her his girl, she couldn't help but wonder when did that happen? Although the idea wasn't a bad one it was just something that she hadn't really put a lot of thought into. She walked over to Arthur who as soon as she got to him he got to his feet and kissed her on the cheek._

_"There you are" He said as they got buzzed for their table "I believe that our table is ready"_

_Dinner was great better than anything she remember eating in a very long time. Arthur was the perfect gentleman. He pulled her chair for her, asked her what she wanted and then ordered for her, and even stood up when she got up to go to the bathroom for real this time._ _After dinner they went back to her room and talked about what her plans from this point on. She started to wonder about where he was going to sleep when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

_"You should get some sleep" he explained when he broke their kiss_

Everything after that point became a little muddled, she gave a small smile thinking how real it all had felt and how the bed felt warmer than it really should have. She could still feel his strong arms around her, his kisses on her lips, and could smell his cologne in the air. Armani Code or as what a few girls she went to school called in 'sex in spray form'. The only time she smelled that was when she was with Arthur. When she was learning from him she couldn't help but laugh when she realized what he smelled like. And it had become funnier to her how that smell had become to mean Arthur for her. Kind of like how the smell of oatmeal cookies always reminded her of her grandmother.

She hoped that her dreams from this point on where always going to be like this. So vivid and so full of detail and she could get used to dreams like that. On the other hand too real isn't a good thing and maybe it was a little too real. Ariadne suddenly felt the need to go check her totem, she gave a small laugh at the thought. She was turning into Cobb, but she just had to make sure. This would be the third time in a day that she checked it. Up until lately she hadn't even looked for it and here she was pulling it out again and again and again. It was funny how fast she changed her mind about wanting to keep having dreams like this. She wanted them that she didn't she was such a girl.

With a said sigh she pushed the blanket off of her and feeling the cold air from the ac hit her body. As she started to move to the edge of the bed she was stopped. She was stopped when an arm pulled her closer to the warmness of the other side of the bed. She stiffened a bit and looked over her shoulder to see who the arm belonged to.

'That really had happened' she said to herself as she looked to see Arthur sleeping next to her

He looked so peaceful sleeping next to her and she didn't have the heart to wake him and she had a feeling that if she moved she would. She pulled the blanket back over her body and let Arthur pull her closer to him. At this point if she was dreaming then she didn't care about waking up just yet. She looked up at the ceiling and ran the math of the chances of it being real and or it being a dream. It looked to be about 50/50 and that was the best that she could make it.

"I can hear the math in your head" Arthur said as pulled her so close that his head was now laying on her chest "And now you heart is racing Ariadne"

The way her name came out of his lips made her shiver and blush at the same time. This was a very new side of him and she wasn't sure if she liked it or loved it. Arthur then kissed her neck and the gently pulled her face towards him so that he could kiss her again.

"I must say I'm flattered that you would dream about me in this way." He asked her as she pulled away from the kiss "Would you like to check your totem to make sure?"

"Don't you?" She asked him as she kissed him this time

Arthur broke the kiss and pulled himself onto his elbow so he could look at her better. He pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"If I dreamed as much as I liked" he explained to her with a smile "then I would be thrilled to be dreaming of you and of this"

"That didn't seem to stop you for using your totem when you first got here" She said to him as she kissed his nose

He gave her a smile and a slight roll of his eyes.

"Alright you got me" he smiled "but you got to admit this would have been one hell of a dream"

"I think I prefer real life" she pulled him closer "Although if this is a dream, I'm not about to wake up any time soon."

* * *

Thanks for reading...FYI if you don't like it don't tell me.


End file.
